1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surfboard or similar sports board, and method of manufacturing a surfboard or similar sports board.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,045 discloses a sports board having a foam core, and a deck layer, a bottom layer and an outer rail which cover the foam core. U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,886 discloses a surfboard having a core of foam material and an outer skin or shell.
There is a desire to provide a surfboard which is lightweight, but nonetheless durable to resist breaking. There is also a desire to provide a surfboard with a relatively soft perimeter or bumper which can help reduce the force of an impact with a user.